


Beacon of Hope

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BAMF Fenris, During Inquisition, Fenris saves Hawke in the Fade, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: A blue light beamed right in front of Hawke, forcing him to hide his eyes before he turned blind. When he looked again, he thought that he was hallucinating.“Hawke.” But no. That voice, those eyes, that furious expression, nothing could reproduce them. He looked different, here. The lyrium marks stayed lit, giving him a menacing aura. He was Hawke’s literal beacon of hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: "Ghosts don't even like me".  
> I was inspired by a Tumblr post on [Fenris' abilities](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/post/153033182896/fenris-theory).

Hawke fought the spider for what felt like days. The Fade didn’t have a sun, let alone a sky, so it was difficult to pinpoint exactly how long he’d been here for. Especially when you were busy fighting said-spider. He’d slash its legs so it fell down and he could attack its face, its eyes, anything; but it was too powerful and would heal itself. Hawke had a lot of stamina, but even him would begin to desperate. He had run out of potions a long time ago, but it seemed like his wounds would heal by themselves. Perhaps a Fade’s feat with his longer-than-intended staying?

At some point ghosts began gathering around the combat area and was simply observing him getting his ass kicked. He was desperate enough he asked for help, but all they did was continue staring at the spider. They indicated him its position, if nothing else.

“Even ghosts hate me.” He was sure he’d helped a few of them in the past, and here they were, being ungrateful just like the rest of Kirkwall. He never wanted to be the Champion of anything, never asked for it, but the city had been eager to put the title on the first one brave enough to rise his voice. How foolish he was, at the time, thinking they were respecting him, and not getting rid of their responsibilities by shoving them on his shoulders instead. That had cost the lives of most of his family. Only Bethany remained, safe and away from the current events.

He surged from the rock he’d hidden behind to breathe and ran quickly to the spider, a war cry on his lips and his blade raised to strike. The spider shrieked back, advancing towards him…

A blue light beamed right in front of him, forcing him to hide his eyes before he turned blind. When he looked again, he thought that he was hallucinating.

“Hawke.” But no. That voice, those eyes, that furious expression, nothing could reproduce them. He looked different, here. The lyrium marks stayed lit, giving him a menacing aura. He was Hawke’s literal beacon of hope.

“Fenris, how did you-?” Hawke began to ask, but Fenris turned around to face the creature.

“Later.” He unstrapped his two-handed sword and charged the spider. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, as if he’d been the one fighting this thing off for an eternity and a half and not Hawke. The spider prepared to attack, but before she could touch him, Fenris turned entirely blue, fade-stepping … into it. He disappeared into it, and only a wet noise signaled Hawke he was still alive. Other sickening noises, and Fenris was out again, drenched in dark blood and guts. Hawke hurried to the panting elf, worried, but it wasn’t his own blood.

“You cut it from inside out,” Hawke said with awe as he watched the spider crash on the ground, finally dead.

“Through its heart, precisely.” Fenris wiped the blood from his face.

“Excuse me a moment.” Hawke strolled to the spider’s head and, raising his sword high, he hacked into it, severing it. “By the Maker, this feels great!”

He marched back to Fenris and grasped his head to kiss him passionately, wrapping his arms around him, even if he felt sticky and smelled like rotten flesh. “You’re my hero.”

Fenris’ claws dug into his arm, but Hawke didn’t protest, only kissed him harder. “How did you get here?”

“The mages at Skyhold helped me enhance my Lyrium Ghost ability to transfer my whole body into the Fade.” Fenris pressed their forehead together, sighing softly. “I thought I’d lost my husband.”

“You didn’t.” Hawke’s hand crept up at the back of his neck, slid his fingers in his soft hair and scratched his sensitive scalp, dragging a thumb along his earlobe. “I promised you I’d return, after all.”

 


End file.
